Rien que des mots
by Elyrine
Summary: Après le procès de Rin au Vatican, lorsque celui-ci retourne en classe... qu'aurait-il pu se passer si la réaction de ses amis avait été toute autre ?


**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Il attendait devant la porte. Il hésitait, encore. Qu'attendait-il donc ? Ce n'était pourtant pas très dur d'ouvrir cette porte, s'excuser et se réconcilier avec ses amis. Pourtant, ses forces vacillaient. Il avait peur. Peur du rejet, du dégoût, du mépris et de la peur que les autres éprouveraient en le voyant. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'un démon ne se montre et fasse diversion. Non, le Ciel ne lui accorderait pas cette faveur, le laissant seul avec son incertitude. Une grimace lui tordit les lèvres. Il secoua tristement la tête et rit amèrement devant sa propre bêtise. Il se reprit, leva la tête et claqua ses mains contre ses joues. Il inspira profondément, souffla longuement et se composa un visage. Il prit sa décision. Sans réfléchir, il abaissa la poignée de la porte et entra, sa queue noire se balançant gracieusement derrière lui.

\- Yo ! Entonna-t-il d'une voie enjouée. Comment ça va, les amis ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la petite salle aux allures miteuses. Il déglutit discrètement et relança, voyant que personne ne s'apprêtait à répondre.

\- Vous en faites une tête ! Il se passe quelque chose ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il observa la réaction des personnes présentes, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était la peur, la colère, le dégoût, l'indifférence. Ce qu'il craignait plus que tout était en train de se réaliser. Un des adolescents se leva de son banc. Sa grande taille et sa crête de punk le rendait reconnaissable entre tous.

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? répéta-t-il, une colère sourde dans la voix. Il se passe que le fils de Satan n'a rien à foutre dans une école d'exorciste. Tu devrais être enfermé dans une cellule. Pas courir librement sans surveillance dans une salle de classe. Tes flammes sont dangereuses, meurtrières. Elles ont tué des milliers de personnes innocentes, ma famille, mon temple !

\- Bon… Arrête, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable… souffla la voix chevrotante de Konekomaru. Il tirait la chemise de son ami, dans l'intention de le forcer à s'assoir. Son visage empli de terreur passait de l'un à l'autre, n'osant pourtant pas regarder le démon dans les yeux. Ryuji répondit furieusement.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Il est nuisible, il nous met tous en danger.

Il se retourna vers Rin, crachant son venin avec acharnement.

\- Tu es un démon, un monstre. Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais exister. Ta mort serait un soulagement pour tout le monde !

Il finit sa phrase avec toute la portée de sa voix et haletait à présent. Il se rendait bien compte que ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses mots. Il observa avec anxiété la réaction du porteur du Komaken, tout comme le reste de la classe.

Celui-ci était d'une immobilité anormale. Le visage figé, il ne respirait plus, l'air retenu dans ses poumons. Tout le monde redoutait le moment où il se déchaînerait.

Il n'en fut pourtant rien.

Trois petites phrases. Rien que des mots.

La cassure fut nette, brutale, irréversible.

Il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Peut-être quelqu'un pour réfuter ces paroles qui menaçaient de le faire sombrer. Personne. Les mots ont un poids et des conséquences. Ils furent simplement trop lourds à porter pour lui. Au bout d'un court instant comme d'une année, il expira finalement. Avec son souffle s'envola la dernière bribe d'espoir qu'il lui restait. Il sentit partir, impuissant, ses rêves, son passé, son futur, son présent. Tout. Son masque chuta lui aussi et se brisa au sol. Immatériel et cruellement réel, à l'instar de son porteur. Il fut transfiguré. On le voyait habituellement souriant et joyeux, un peu brute et simplet. Plus maintenant. La brèche dans son cœur laissait écouler sa douleur en puissants jets. Elle s'ouvrait et se déchirait chaque instant un peu plus. Personne pour le soigner, endiguer la cascade de souffrance et le retenir des ténèbres l'engloutissant. Il coulait à pic.

Une larme, solitaire, dévala sa joue. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Sur son visage décomposé, nulles traces de sourire. Au fond de ses prunelles, une émotion indescriptible, mélange de douleur, de peine et d'un abîme sans fin de désespoir.

Ses bras pendaient, misérables morceaux de chair inutiles, accrochés à ses épaules affaissées. Sa queue perdit de sa superbe et balaya le sol poussiéreux.

Son regard se fixa sur un point au loin, perdu dans un univers inconnu. Il ouvrit les lèvres tandis que son esprit brisé tentait vainement de se raccrocher à quelque chose, une broutille, une lueur, un objectif. Sa voix terne et monocorde résonna dans le silence que personne n'osait déranger.

\- Tu as raison, commença-t-il, froidement. J'aurai mieux fait de ne jamais naître. Le vieux serait toujours vivant et personne n'aurait peur de moi. Mon frère aurait été plus heureux. Vous n'auriez pas à supporter ma présence. Je ferais tout aussi bien de disparaître. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai fait une promesse, et tant que je ne l'aurais pas respectée, je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir.

Son objectif. Sa descente infernale se stoppa net. Une lueur étincela derrière les barrières de la souffrance. Il tenait l'objectif qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire emporter. Ses yeux mornes captèrent de nouveau la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. On avait encore besoin de lui, il n'était pas inutile. Il regarda le soleil à la surface des eaux l'entourant rayonnant, chaud, bleu. Son soleil. Ses flammes. Pas celles abhorrées de son géniteur.

Il regarda farouchement ses camarades et annonça :

\- Vous verrez, je contrôlerai mes pouvoirs et je botterai le cul de Satan. Vous verrez que je n'ai rien à voir avec cet enculé. Vous verrez, et vous serez obligés de m'accepter tel que je suis. Je ne suis pas un démon !

La froideur du désespoir fit place aux flammes de la détermination. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait atteindre par la lâcheté des mots.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus, changé, marqué, blessé. Avec le temps, peut-être que la douleur diffuse au sein de sa poitrine disparaîtrait pour de bon. Quel que soit l'issue de sa mission, il la mènerait de son mieux, le regard fixé sur la lueur le maintenant au-dessus des flots.

Ils regardèrent la porte se fermer sans bruit, atterrés. De nouveau le silence, lourd, oppressant après le départ de Rin ne leur permettait pas le moindre son. Un soupir dévasté s'échappa des lèvres d'une jeune fille blonde, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Rin…

Une vague de culpabilité transperça les occupants de la salle. Ryuji, pour qui elle le taraudait avec ardeur, se laissa tomber sur sa table. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait payer les conséquences de ses paroles. Comment cela avait-il pu dégénérer ainsi ? Plus jamais il ne laisserait des mots faire tant de mal à un ami.

Il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour tenter de réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu,**

 **L'agent Y**


End file.
